Momentos
by Sumine-chan
Summary: 100 Palabras. 10 Drabbles. Él nunca pedía, nunca imploraba. Excepto cuando lo hacía, como en esos momentos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
** No es mío, y lo saben

* * *

**Atracción**

Era el poder lo que te atraía de ella: esa fuerza que los humanos no deberían poseer, esa mirada que no se doblegaba ante nada. Te intrigaba, te interesaba y te molestaba al mismo tiempo. No sabías en lo que te metías realmente. No te gustaba no saber algo, necesitabas saber. Te parecía correcto acercarte a ella con esa excusa en mente –porque sabemos que era una excusa.

¿De dónde venía ese brillo tan característico de sus ojos zafiros?

Para cuando aceptaste la realidad ya era demasiado tarde. Sabías que no era el poder lo que querías, era a ella.


	2. Orgullo

**Orgullo**

Una vez que aceptaste la situación las cosas comenzaron a ponerse "delicadas". Ella parecía estar enamorada de tu medio hermano, el Hanyou. Naturalmente, no te sentiste presionado. Era cuestión de tiempo que viera lo que podías ofrecer: el poder, la protección, la herencia, el legado, la sangre.

Sencillamente eras – eres – superior a la mayoría de los Youkais. Un hanyou no tenía oportunidad alguna. Estabas tan seguro de ti mismo, que fue la primera vez que tu orgullo se hirió tanto.

Jamás pensaste que se negaría a dejar a tu medio hermano.

Entonces sufriste el dolor de perder por primera vez.


	3. Proteger

**Proteger**

El sentimiento te era nuevo. Perdiste el control. Transformarte en tu demonio interior y acabar con todos los árboles alrededor de la Casa de la Luna no era algo digno de ti.

Claro que desear a una humana tampoco.

No entendías – y no te gusta no entender – qué era lo que te hacía falta.

Porque nadie jamás te había negado nada y si lo hacían, morían. Pero matarla no era una opción.

Una vez tu padre te había negado su espada, porque no tenías a quién proteger.

Ah, era eso ¿no? El hanyou protegía a la humana con su vida.


	4. Entendimiento

**Entendimiento**

Comenzaste a buscarla sencillamente para sentir su compañía y ella no se negó. Te platicó de su mundo lleno de rarezas que quizá verías en algún momento de tu vida. Un mundo de su pasado que esperaba en tu futuro. La idea te pareció repugnante: un mundo de humanos. Pero luego pensabas en ella.

Su piel de marfil, su cabello que destellaba tonos azulados, la melodiosa voz y su aroma.

Te revolcabas en su aroma que te atraía irremediablemente. Se volvió una tarea imposible el ignorarlo.

Entonces te diste cuenta de la verdad: Tú también darías la vida por ella.


	5. Negación

**Negación**

Dejaste de verla durante un tiempo, mientras ordenabas tus ideas. Tu sangre la repudiaba, tu Youkai interior deseaba sentir su sangre correr por tu garganta y tú la amabas.

Para alguien como tú, amar a una humana estaba fuera de los límites. Los problemas que traería entregarte a una humana eran demasiados para que valiera la pena. No lo harías, no.

Pero lo hiciste. En el momento en el que sentiste su aroma y sin pensarlo corriste – volaste – a su encuentro, tomaste tu decisión. Amarías a esa humana sin importar los problemas.

La verdad es, que debiste haberlo pensado mejor.


	6. Juramento

**Juramento**

La segunda vez que le pediste que fuera tuya – que te amara – aceptó. Ya sabías que el Hanyou había elegido a un intento de copia de humana en lugar de a ella. No te sorprendió: tu medio hermano siempre fue algo estúpido. Pero ella lo había perdonado, porque le quería. No te molestaste, porque entendías la pureza de su corazón. Una pureza que anhelabas hacer tuya y lo lograste.

La llevaste a la Casa de la Luna y juraste protegerla. Ella juró amarte el resto de su vida y aceptaste felizmente. Un ritual de apareamiento la marcó de tu propiedad.


	7. Pasión

**Nota:  
**Este drabble en especial, está inspirado en un fic en inglés llamado "Nothing is Sacred" de Inuyasha n.n por si lo quieren leer también son drabbles sin conexión entre ellos pero muy bueno todos o.o

**Pasión**

No respondía como esperaste que lo hiciera. No esperabas que emitiera esos sonidos de su boca, ni que hiciera esos movimientos con su cuerpo. Ella, tan pura en esencia, estaba tirando con desesperación de tus instintos animales más profundos. Tu Youkai interior se revolcaba de placer con el espectáculo, mientras tú sufrías por mantener el control. Debías tener cuidado, ella era tan frágil - ¡Tan humana! – que dejarte llevar podría matarla. Un beso inesperado en tu mandíbula hizo que olvidaras el pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando recobraste tus sentidos, la inspeccionaste. Era un milagro que estuviera viva. Ella sonrió.


	8. Amor

**Amor**

En todos tus años jamás habías experimentado un sentimiento como el que estrujaba tu corazón en esos momentos. Amar te pareció embriagador. Tus sentidos se entorpecían al lado de ella. Tus ojos no podían ver nada más, tus oídos no escuchaban otra voz, no había otra luz que no fuera la de sus ojos y no podías sentir nada que no fuera su tacto.

No había nada más que le pudieras pedir a la vida porque la tenías a ella. Te pertenecía y sería tuya el resto de su vida.

En ese momento debiste haberte dado cuenta de tu error.


	9. Realización

**Nota:** Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, como saben los que me leen, suelo responder a los reviews que me dejan. Aquellos que no puedo responderles porque no tienen cuenta de o no logean o lo que sea, quiero que sepan que leo sus comentarios y que son importantes para mí =) solo que no me gusta responder reviews en los capítulos, me parece agotador y poco práctico.

Pero aprovecho para decirles mil gracias y mandarles besos de chocolates a todos =) (veruto kaname, hechicea, elizabethshanne (?) Krystal06 y para todos los demás) (seeeh... mi memoria es pésima por eso suelo contestar los reviews de uno por uno y en cuento los leo ¬¬ adelante, búrlense)

* * *

**Realización**

Pasaron años, hasta que por fin pudiste comprender lo que amabas. Su cabello comenzó a perder el brillo natural que tenía. Sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse. Cada nueva línea que aparecía en su rostro te recordaba el tiempo que jamás habías tomado en cuenta. Ella te amaría toda su vida, pero su vida no se comparaba con la tuya. Apenas habías parpadeado, pero ella ya estaba llegando al final. Empezaste a evitarla, no querías enfrentarte a la realidad. No querías aceptar perderla. Pero ella sabía, que tendrías que hacerlo.

Y te encargó cuidarme, porque ella ya no podría hacerlo más.


	10. Decisión

Este es el último de los Drabbles y les exijo que dejen review jum! jajaja xD bueno si no quieren no u.u pero me gustaría su opinión en general. Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si algo no se entiende bien o si algo quedó confuso.

Sobre todo si les tomó por sorpresa, porque intenté que fuera algo que no se usara comunmente. también que me digan quién está contando la historia =) creo que eso es un buen toque n.n

Este último drabble se los dedico a todos ustedes, pero con especial dedicación a dos personas : Mi Beta Eliza y a Luna 31 porque olvidé mencionarla en el drabble anterior.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta el fin =) se aceptan peticiones o ideas para futuros proyectos n.n

**Decisión**

Ahora la sostienes en tus brazos mientras gritas desgarrándote la garganta. Deseas no haberte alejado de ella en ningún momento. Tú nunca ruegas, nunca imploras. Excepto en estos momentos, lo haces.

Por fin encontraste algo a lo que no le puedes ganar. Ni siquiera Tensseiga puede ayudarte, porque fue el tiempo quién la reclamó.

Pero yo puedo ayudarte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es desearlo, pedírmelo. Sé que lo estas considerando.

Lo último que ella te pidió fue que no lo hicieras, porque no es un deseo puro.

Me sostienes entre tus dedos ¿Qué eliges? ¿A ella? ¿Su petición?

Ah, buena decisión.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué creen que hizo Sesshoumaru? ¿Flames? ¿Adoraciones? ¿Peticiones? Se acepta de todo n.n Besos =)


End file.
